


Piece of Heaven

by Tarlan



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her on the first night of the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldarrows).



> Written for Emerald_arrows for Fandom Stocking 2014

They met on the first day of the Zombie Apocalypse, just two scared kids running and hiding from the chaos and horror. He'd almost shown her mercy when she staggered through the door into the second floor bedroom where he'd gone to ground for the night. His nerves had been jangled, adrenaline still pumping, and he'd barely arrested the descent of the tire iron when she gave a soft cry, raising her hands to ward off his attack. Her clothes were as dirty as his, splattered in blood and zombie brains; her long red hair was in disarray, and she was shaking so hard he was surprised the room wasn't shaking with her.

"It's okay." He lowered the tire iron, raising his other hand to show he wasn't going to hurt her. "I thought you were one of them."

They both froze at a noise coming from beyond their hideaway but all fell quiet again except for the sound of distant screams.

Mack settled with his back against the far wall, with the window just above his head, and the bed in between him and the door. After a moment's hesitation, she crawled down beside him, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with him, with her eyes fastened on the now locked door. He'd chosen the second floor because as far as he had seen the zombies couldn't fly or climb vertical walls. They could climb stairs though, so the window was his exit strategy. Weirdly he'd learned that from playing games on his X-Box.

Never get cornered. Always have another way out.

The screams went on through the night and cold-hearted though it might seem, he'd already discovered the Zs were attracted to sound so all that noise was keeping him and the girl a little safer.

She didn't speak, and he didn't offer up any conversation, both of them still in shock and staying silent through the long night, jumping at every creak. Eventually she fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, and he didn't have the heart to shrug her off. He couldn't sleep though, snatching a few minutes here and there.

Years later he wasn't sure what she remembered from that first night. Sometimes she made weird comments about him swooping in to rescue her. They still slept within a few feet of each other, fully clothed, but there were rare occasions when they'd find someplace safe enough to spend an hour together naked, and let the apocalypse fall away for a short time as they snatched a little pleasure amid the horror of this terrible world. Sometimes they would curl up afterwards, but only for a few minutes, until the constant fear lurking at the back of their minds had them drawing apart to pull on clothing. They would take turns on watch while the other slept.

He trusted Addy with his life, and he knew she trusted him. They had gone to hell and back together - or maybe they were still in hell. So as he looked at the high walls of the Women's fortress he knew he could not leave her behind. She was his little piece of heaven, and someway, somehow he would find a way to remind her that it wasn't all hell out here. Not when they were together.

END  
.


End file.
